Is This Love Even Possible?
by Je2terUnm42ked
Summary: YAOI! [[Spoiler for Kore wa Zombie desu ka?Of the dead episode 5. Well, not really]] Anderson, or Shimomura, decides to mess with Ayumu after asking his help to cure Eu's fever. However, after messing with him, it all went downhill from there. Or should I say uphill? Crappy summary. Sumimasen TT TT AndersonxAyumu / ShimomuraxAyumu. Yes, an Anderson x Ayumu Aikawa yaoi fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey KWZDK yaoi fans! Did you happen to search for Anderson/Shimomura x Aikawa Ayumu fanfictions and found nothing? No worries, I felt like I had to jump off a cliff 'cause no one bothered to make a fanfic about them. Well, fortunately for you guys, I made one! And besides, I saw one yaoi fanfic about Ayumu and Orito. I gotta say, that was awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime nor its characters. All I own is the fanfic and the idea of it. ^_^**

**Words: 2,046**

* * *

**Is This Love Even Possible?**

Anderson took a sip of his coffee, watching as people take steps down the sidewalk. He needed to cool off for a bit and spend some time outside. The coffee shop, MummY's, is around the corner sells quite great coffee. He ordered one and took a seat on the outdoor tables and chairs. He closed his eyes and sighed before the ringing in his pocket captured his attention. '_Who could be calling me at this time of the day?_' He thought.

He placed the cup of coffee down and reached inside his pocket to grab the small device. A random number was displayed on the screen but decided he'd answer it. "Hello, Anderson? Do you have a minute?" The voice from the other end sounded distinctly familiar. Aaah, now he remembered.

"Aikawa? What's up?" Anderson asked casually, curious to why the brunette would call. He wondered how he got his number without anyone's acknowledge but came to a decision to ask him later, letting whatever Ayumu's reason of calling settle their topic. Anderson took the last sip of the brown bitter-sweet substance and stood up, leaving the half empty cup on the table.

"Eu's got a fever" Meanwhile, Ayumu was talking to Anderson through the cellphone. He had walked out of the room to leave the sick and tired necromancer at peace. He didn't want to disturb the sleeping beauty with his talk with Anderson. Ayumu thought it'd be a good idea to ask Anderson for his help. '_Shit, I hope I didn't bother him or anything. Nor will he wonder how I got his number_._ Well, I just hope he doesn't get the wrong idea._' The troubled teen bit his lip in thought.

"Fever?" Anderson repeated. He made his way down the sidewalk, nearing their village. He stopped, letting the cars pass by. The red stop sign blinked as if it signaled everyone to wait for the cars as they passed and raced through the road. He crossed his arms and leaned on the pole where the stop sign hovered above it and let the other brunette's soothing voice in the phone flood through his ear.

Wait, did he _really_ think Ayumu's voice is smoothing? The thought surprised him as he shook his head to listen to Ayumu's opinion. "… ndering if it would be okay to take her to a human doctor." Ayumu mentally flicked himself on the forehead as he let his words flow through the phone. '_Damn it, Ayumu! Hope? Wonder? What am I, a kid? Zombies don't dwell on beliefs, we deal with consequences!_' The inner fierce Ayumu fought with him although, there seems to be another one defending for his side.

'_But c'mon, this is Anderson we're talking about. What if he was bothered by you calling him? It's not bad to hope, right?_' Alternate inner Ayumu interfered. Suddenly, the brunette's mind filled itself with his own perverse thoughts. "I-I wouldn't mind it if I was bothered. Especially by Aikawa-kun" An Anderson hologram who was looking away bashfully entered his thoughts. Sparkles surrounded him like scattered fireworks.

"E-eeeh?!" Ayumu pulled the phone away from his mouth to make sure the blonde from the other end didn't hear him and smacked his forehead to dismiss the thought away. '_What am I thinking?! I'm not gay!_' He placed a hand on his nose and surely, he felt a cold liquid substance drip down. He inspected his hand to see blood. '_Great, even I'm having perverted fantasies about Anderson_' He sighed and placed the phone back to his ear.

Anderson, who hasn't heard Ayumu's shocking complain and smack on the forehead, played with the hem of his shirt. Hnn. So Ayumu thought it'd be okay to bring Eu to a human doctor. The blonde sways away from the pole and proceeds to walk to the other side. He continues walking past houses and people when he halted to respond to Ayumu.

"Denizens of the Underworld only catch diseases specific to them. It'd be useless" He kicked a lone rock located beside his foot and watched it roll away for a few feet before it hit the road, rolling off to the corner of its sidewalk. He let his feet walk and carry him to nowhere in particular.

"I see. If there's anything I can do, please tell me. I'm counting on you. She looks like she's suffering. " Came the reply of Ayumu. Anderson knew Ayumu had feelings for the speechless necromancer. He felt his insides turn and twist. Same happened to his heart, which ached a little on the inside. '_W-what's with the unpleasant feeling?_' He asked himself and grimaced.

Anderson stopped walking, a sudden idea came to mind, and smirked wide. He made his way down the sidewalk, his desired destination on his sight. "Are you prepared to do whatever it takes, Aikawa? Without asking why?" He neared the house and felt triumphant. He slipped his way behind it and crouched down below the window to hide his presence.

"Yeah, no matter what!" Ayumu nodded, speaking through the phone, unknown to him that the blonde was right outside their house, hiding below the window. His response was loud, but not too loud to wake Eucliwood up. The said blonde chuckled lowly and took a seat on the ground. "Okay. Once, when I fell sick, I felt a lot better after someone yodeled for me." He said, sounding as serious as possible.

"Y-yodel?!" Ayumu repeated. The brunette froze and his eyes went wide. '_W-whatever it takes, I'll do it_' he thought. "Take a deep breath, Aikawa" and so he did. Ayumu stepped out from behind the wall and began to yodel for the sleeping figure on the floor. Just outside the room, near the window, his voice was able to slip through its cracks. Anderson smiled wide and waited for him to cease yodeling.

Anderson racked his brain for more thoughts on how to embarrass him. The option he picked wasn't the best out of everything. The thought of it made Anderson laugh and at the same time, arouse him. He hasn't formed the words right but spewed his choice of words into the phone. "Then strip down to your underwear and do some sidestep" Yeah, that pretty much got Ayumu's wheels spinning.

"Just my underwear?!" He yelled in shock. It's surprising how he can shout so loud yet it has no effect on Eu. Anderson said nothing as he heard shuffling. He used the back of his phone, which was reflective, and used it as a mirror to see what the brunette was up to. He held a hand over his mouth as he watched his friend dance around like an idiot, soon removing his shirt.

The grin Anderson had hidden with his hand had dropped when he saw his friend's chest. He didn't notice himself staring until Ayumu hopped beside the necromancer, turning his back to the window. Anderson frowned unconsciously but still held the feeling of superior in him. Before his very eyes, his mouth dropped open when Ayumu ripped his pants away from his body. This time, Anderson clipped his mouth shut tightly, letting fits of laughter out of it.

He bit his lip to stop laughing and turned serious this time. He placed the phone near his lip and said, "With more passion! With more speed! Throw away your humanity!". From outside, he could hear the shuffling of feet as Ayumu danced and yodeled at the same time. He turned his phone around and watched his friend throw the last of his dignity away.

"So, how is it, Eu? Do you feel any better? It's not working, Anderson!" The zombie teen placed the phone back on his ear, hopping from side to side. '_Is this really working? Is Eu feeling any better?_' he asked himself. Anderson tapped his lip and smiled into the phone. "There's more. Next, get on all fours, and blow gently while shaking your hips" The way he spoke had an edge to it but nonetheless, serious. It just so happened to let his mind think of the situation. It aroused the blonde but shrugged it away.

"Blow gently?!" Ayumu repeated. Anderson couldn't help but think that this conversation has taken a weird turn and sounded dirty on someone else's point of view if they hadn't known about Anderson's way of teasing. Almost as if he were black mailing the brunette to do something he wants. He grunted and curled his fist to stop the arousal.

"Don't question it. Just do it" He replied. He heard Ayumu's shout of complain and the little _thump_ on the floor. He flipped his phone again to get a wonderful view of Ayumu's ass. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. He wasn't expecting this at all. But then again, Ayumu _was_ facing towards Eu with his back to the window. Clearly, Anderson should've known this.

He stared at the back of his phone where it reflected Ayumu shaking his ass side-to-side. The door from the room opened abruptly and Haruna was in view, holding a container between her gloved hands. "It's ready!" She announced. She growled when she saw Ayumu, her secret crush, shaking his hips while blowing on Eu's forehead in his underwear.

"What the heck are you doing?! Burn in hell, you stupid pervorse!" The tsundere masou-shoujo right kicked Ayumu in the face and shouted. It seems _pervorse_ is a word Haruna created, putting pervert and horse together. The kick had a huge impact on the zombie teen in undergarments, causing him to stumble back to the wall, flipping him upside down. "I'm tired as well! But I'm doing everything I can to help her! Why the hell do you have to be such a creepy weirdo?! Ayumoron! Dumbass idiot!" She nagged.

By this time, Anderson has made it inside their house without the magic clad girl knowing since she was with the barely clothed teen and sleeping necromancer. "Anderson told me to do it!" the zombie complained. Anderson appeared from behind Haruna, who was quite shocked to see him there, and laughed teasingly. "Sumimasen. Ayumu was acting so noble that I just had to mess with him a little." He admitted.

"Anderson?!" Ayumu sat up from his place and pouted, all teary eyed. He looked like a lost child for a second. Anderson smiled and waved a hand away. "But I bet that relieved some of your stress, right?" Anderson asked. Ayumu turned to him and tilted his head. "Huh?" the brunette hummed. Haruna sat down beside the necromancer, who was awake the whole time after Haruna kicked Ayumu, and fed her the food with a spoon.

"Just let her rest. She'll be alright after a good night's sleep." The blonde reached hand towards Ayumu to help him stand. The brunette gladly took the offer and stood up steadily with Anderson's help. He grabbed his pants and wore them first, slipping his legs in and doing vice versa with the other. Anderson only stood and watched as his friend dressed up.

Ayumu bent down to pick up his shirt which was near the door. Anderson's thoughts became dirty but soon dismissed when he smacked a palm on his forehead. Ayumu glanced back at the blonde with dark brown streaks. "Anything wrong?" He asked. Anderson shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ehehe. Nope, not at all" He smiled. Ayumu felt nervous with both the fact that the smile looked cute on him and that he hasn't worn his shirt yet, exposing his chest to the blonde teen and to Haruna who looked at their way.

Ayumu felt shivers run down his back when he saw Haruna glare. He excused himself and walked away from the room, leaving the blonde, oblivious that the magic clad girl wasn't glaring at him but at Anderson. "I know you like him" Her cheeks were tainted a light pink. Anderson raised an eyebrow and smiled. "So do I with you" he backfired.

Haruna's face heated up, may it be from embarrassment or anger, no one knew but herself. But it was clearly embarrassment. She said nothing more and fed Eucliwood. The blonde decided to stay and look after Eu for the meanwhile before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Warning! Smuuuuuttt! A full chapter of it. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime nor its characters. All I own is the fanfic and the idea of it. ^_^**

**Words: 1, 520**

* * *

**Is This Love Even Possible?**

Haruna's face heated up, may it be from embarrassment or anger, no one knew but herself. But it was clearly embarrassment. She said nothing more and fed Eucliwood. The blonde decided to stay and look after Eu for the meanwhile before he left.

**+=+=+= After a few hours =+=+=+**

After Haruna had made meals for the whole group to eat, Anderson thanked the masou-shoujo and thought of going home since the sun has settled and night was coming. Ayumu, having finished his dish, had gone back to his room. The blonde teen watched the young girl leave him alone. Anderson took several steps towards the door before an idea came to him. '_It'd be fun to give Aikawa a little more push before I go_' He thought. He hasn't realized that he had taken a liking to teasing the brunette.

Quickly, yet carefully, Anderson tip toed up the stairs to the zombie boy's room. There, he stood in front of the wooden door. He snickered lightly and placed his hand on the doorknob, turning it ever so slowly. He pushed on the door slowly to see the shirtless brunette rummaging his bag with his back facing the door. Anderson took the chance to creep up behind him and lift his hands up. He grinned wide before dropping them on Aikawa's bare shoulders, soon startling the said teen. "E-eeeh?! Anderson? You nearly scared me to death!" Aikawa held a hand across his chest and sighed. '_But it wasn't like I wasn't dead from the start_' the brunette's inner thoughts joked with himself.

Anderson only laughed and smiled brightly at the shocked expression on Ayumu's face. "My bad. It feels good to embarrass someone as cute as you-" the blonde choked on his words and tried to rephrase it before Ayumu could notice. "Ahh! I mean someone as gullible as you" He saw the confused look on Ayumu's face and sighed inwardly, knowing that Ayumu wasn't able to catch up to his previous compliment. '_And since when did I think Aikawa was cute? Let alone, a guy_' the blonde teen wondered. This was starting to creep him out.

Ayumu stared at the blonde teen, seeing his eyes stare at his shirtless torso. The brunette stood up and waved a hand in front of Anderson's face. "A-Anderson-kun? Are you alright?" As if on command, the blonde teen blinked and smiled sweetly, realizing the mistake he had just made. "Ahahah. Yeah, I'm fine." Anderson rubbed the back of his neck. Ayumu shrugged his shoulders and turned around to proceed his rummaging through his bag. "Do you have a purpose for visiting me?" Ayumu asked but Anderson was already lost in a trance as he stared at his friend's bare back. Unconsciously, he bent down and slid a hand up his spine causing Ayumu to shiver and yelp involuntarily.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Ayumu spun around only to be pinned to the wall by no other than the blonde himself. Anderson didn't reply as his eyes were clouded with want. It wasn't lust. Yet. Anderson pinned Ayumu with one hand on his shoulder. The blonde tried to experiment the brunette and smirked, reaching Ayumu's nipple and brushing it with his index finger. He felt the brunette tense and reckoned to fiddle with it. Ayumu had no idea what to do. He was a teen who had raging hormones may it be for girl (or maybe even a guy) for lust. "Ander.. son-kun. I thought.. nggh.. You were straight?" Ayumu lifted a hand to his mouth and covered it, thinking it'll stop the breathless moans he was emitting.

"I'm not sure I am anymore" Anderson moved his hand further down and unbuttoned Ayumu's pants. The brunette's eyes widened, seeing what the other was going for. Anderson went down on fours when he pulled the pants down. Looking back up, he smirked and thumbed Ayumu's hard erection through the last piece of clothing that separated their contact. Ayumu casted his gaze down and saw the pair of eyes looking at him. Now that the brunette was watching him, Anderson pulled his boxers down and inspected the hard erection. Ayumu started to heave heavily and blush when Anderson grabbed hold of his dick. "Haahh.. A-Anderson-kun" He breathed out. The said teen stuck a tongue out and licked Ayumu's erection down to the base. The brunette, getting horny from the view, brought his fingers to his lips and began to suck on them, coating them fully with his saliva. Anderson, who had no idea what the brunette was doing, finally opened his mouth and took Ayumu's erection into his mouth. "A-aaahh!" Ayumu moaned, separating his fingers from his mouth. The side of Anderson's lips curved to a smirk, knowing that he had full control of the brunette. He _knew_ he wanted to hear more so he sucked deep, deep throating him at least.

Ayumu had the courage to bring his saliva-coated fingers down to his orifice. He massaged the opening muscle and, once ready, he pushed a single finger in. His face contorted to a look of displeasure since it was foreign to him for a while. But he knew that Anderson won't be the one bottoming in this situation. Anderson noticed the finger that was massaging Ayumu's insides and reached a hand to stroke his now hardened erection as well. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees. He repeated the process with his boxers and stroked his own dick. "Haahh… Oh my god" Ayumu moaned as he felt his finger go in and out of his ass.

Much for his liking, Ayumu no longer felt pain and added a second finger. It stretched some parts and was a little discomforting so he had to bite his lip for this. Altogether with Anderson's mouth, the pain subsided and he felt pleasure. "Hahh… Ahhh.. Anderson-kun" He released moans, watching as the blonde teen stroked his dick faster and practically sucked on Ayumu's erection like there's no tomorrow. "Nggghh.. Ohh" Ayumu brought his free hand up and grabbed Anderson's hair. "Mmmmhhh.." Anderson's mouth, being occupied with Ayumu's dick, released a muffled moan. Anderson saw Ayumu trying so desperately to fuck himself with his fingers and chuckled, releasing his mouth from his dick.

Being too eager to fuck him senseless, Anderson pushed Ayumu down on the desk and went back down on his knees. Ayumu was breathing heavily as the atmosphere around them heated. Anderson, having figured that Ayumu had prepared himself, stood up. Finding no lotion, he sighed and lathered his own erection with his own saliva. "Aikawa-san, I apologize but this might hurt a bit" He apologized and prodded the tip of Ayumu's orifice with his own erection. "It's fi- nnnggh.." Ayumu moaned in both exciting pleasure and slight pain. Anderson slowly entered him, feeling him rub against his inner walls. He slowly made his way in and deep, the warmth enveloping his own dick. Anderson exhaled a deep breath he was holding and grabbed hold of Ayumu's waist. "O-ohh yesss" Ayumu felt Anderson penetrate him deeper. The blonde pulled back out almost fully and pushed back in, feeling Ayumu's inner walls gripping his dick. "Aaaahh… You're so tight" Anderson smirked and pulled out slowly to tease the brunette.

"Mmmmhhh.. Ohhh.." Ayumu moaned as his insides were being pleasured by the blonde. Now, with the loose space, Anderson tried speeding his pace up and slammed his dick deeper. "Aaaahh!" The brunette clearly felt pure bliss. His hands gripped the sides of the desk as he was being violated. He could feel every inch of his insides be touched by the other's dick. Anderson continued to slam hard when Ayumu emitted a loud moan. "Aahh! There! Oh god yes!" The blonde figured he found his spot so he rammed on that same spot. He pushed Ayumu's legs wider and pushed in fast and deep. They were losing their pace but none cared otherwise.

"You're so…. Hot, Aikawa-san" Anderson moaned. He proceeded to violate Ayumu's prostate with his dick as he pushed in and out of him in full speed. "Haahhh.. You're so big Anderson-kun!" That was all it took for the other to spike his lust into overdrive and rammed into Ayumu almost out-of-control. Ayumu could feel his body rub against the surface of the desk from Anderson's powerful thrusts. The room was filled with breathy moans of pleasure and the lewd noises the both teens were making as their skins slapped against each other. "Ahhh… Anderson-kun, I'm gonna.." Ayumu moaned, leaving the last bit of his sentence out. Anderson thrusted faster and felt pre-cum drip from Ayumu's ass. The lewd noises filled Anderson's ears and spiked his erection to the fullest. Next thing they knew, Anderson has filled Ayumu's ass with his load and the brunette had released his on the desk.

" Hahh.. That was.." Both were tired and Ayumu breathed in to catch his breath. "Amazing.." Anderson finished the sentence for him. The teens agreed to sleep on the bed for the whole night and vowed to never tell anyone what happened.


End file.
